


Random Word Generator: Skwisgaar Edition

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: More randomly-generated ficlets for your soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im??? bad at writing skwisgaar
> 
> note that this is very sex-heavy because... it's skwisgaar

[Shine]

People used to tell him he had glorious glimmering eyes. He didn't really care all that much. He already knew that, even if his eyes were the color of dog shit in a pool of melted human flesh, the rest of him would be beautiful enough to satiate others. 

 

[Rust]

The pipes outside were turning red. Sometimes he'd run out into the snow to look at them, chipping the rust off of the shiny metal. After awhile it wouldn't chip, it was stuck there forever. He couldn't help but be intrigued by the deterioration, the consumption of the metal until the pipes were replaced, allowing the process to start all over again. "I," he said, "will not rust, and will not be replaced". (Of course, his accent was far thicker than that.)

 

[Thick]

He totally had sex with Murderface's boyfriend. Because he was super thick down there, he could tell. That was the last time he bottomed for a very, very long time. He was too damn thick. Thick like the cotton that must've been in his ears when he said 'Magnus, slows downs'. He was too young to appreciate it.

 

[Floral]

He hated mom's floral curtains. They were so ugly. The only reason she even bought curtains was to block out the aggressive sex she'd have during the day. It was loud and gross and obnoxious and he hated it. But if he pulled them back, the people outside might see the kind of woman he lived with. He shuddered just thinking about it. "Skwisgaar's mom's a slut!", they'd say. He couldn't take that.

 

[Dust]

Pickles would grumble at him a lot about all of the crumbs and dust he'd leave on the floor. "You never tells Natens to cleans de floors," he said, "or Moidaface, or Tokis. Why de fucks ams I differents?" Pickles looked him in the eye. "Because you're the only one of them who don't got the IQ of a kidney bean is why." Skwisgaar wasn't sure if that was a compliment.

 

[Night]

He didn't want to carry Toki. It'd hurt his arms. But he stood by Nathan, staring into the boundless night sky, occasionally tugging on Toki's arm to make sure he was alive. "You sees dat? Dat ams de bigs dippors." Toki seemed pleased enough. "If you close you's eyes, don't go into de stars, Tokis." "I amn'ts goin's to." He knew, but he was afraid.

 

[Groundwave]

Once he tried to start his own radio station with a few of his buddies. Just dick around, play some punk rock music, talk over the radio, laugh, have a good time. But the equipment they got didn't end up working, so they all gave up. Little did Skwisgaar know his sound would be heard for miles and miles in a few years.

 

[Decadence]

A thing that pained Skwisgaar more than anything was watching Murderface try not to eat food at parties. The kinds of elegant parties with amazing wine and delicious food. It actually hurt watching the poor kid stare at the snack tables with a hand shoved below his shirt, until finally giving into his animal urges and stuffing his face. It was sad, the way he'd lock himself up later on, and he'd hear Toki through the doors, saying, "It ain't so bads! You's allowed to lives a little." It hurt, knowing something so basic could bring a guy like him to tears. Sometimes Skwisgaar wished he could come in and help, but honestly, he had similar problems himself.

 

[Destruction]

There was nothing more self-destructive than being a pure hedonist, he'd heard Charles say. But he didn't believe it. Doing drugs until the sun rose, and drinking until it fell. Having endless hours of non-stop sex until his body collapsed in bed, cramped up from all of the effort he had to put out. Eating whatever he wanted, sprawling out onto beds getting oily massages, handing himself over to the soft fingers of Satan himself. Even if it was destructive, it felt too damn good.

 

[Twelve]

He was twelve when he fell in the hole. It was cold and scary. But the mechanical beast beckoned him, painted in black with thick, steel strings. His fingers itched to lay a hand on it, to play it. His heart pounded, his little child heart. And those tiny, twelve-year-old fingers made music for the wolves up above.

 

[Absorbable]

He hated sponging off the counters back home. All of the sponges they had barely even worked. One time in high school he screamed at his mother, "Why don't you cleans it? You's misused cunts ams spongier dens dese 'tings." She smacked him. (Which she did pretty rarely, to be fair.) But the next day, she cleaned the counters for him.

 

[Daring]

"You sures abouts dis?" "Completely sure." He'd never even dreamed of having Nathan like this. With his arms tied above his head, hair covering his shoulders and legs spread out. It was like dealing with a caged tiger. Nervously he ran a finger along his thigh, expecting a bite or a negative response, but instead getting a low grunt of approval. Did he dare to go further? Oh yes. Oh yes he did!

 

[Conquest]

He was a king. He was a king of the boys, an absolute king. THE king. He was determined, absolutely determined with a capital D, to make Murderface know that tonight. He'd be sure to make him worship every inch of his body before they finally got to business. This was just par for the course. Let him learn his place.

 

[Connectedness]

He leaned back next to Charles in bed, accepting him as his father figure for the night. He was afraid of whatever he saw in his dreams, instead latching onto his manager, who quietly scratched the back of his neck whilst reading a new novel. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here." He closed his eyes, nuzzling further into Charles' side. "There there." He wished he had this feeling forever. He wished, oh he wished he was able to experience the connection of a father and son like he was right now.

 

[Cosmonaut]

"I wanna be an aschtronaut." He remembered hearing William say way back when. "Then I could fly my assch outta here." "That'd be pretty cool, Willy." Magnus patted his back. Skwisgaar wrinkled his nose. William would be an AWFUL astronaut.

 

[Injustice]

He defended women about as often as he defended men. That was to say, only when he felt it was right. People said it was an injustice, that he stood against his mother for being a whore. They were wrong. They had to be. He was different, right? He would protect his girlfriend, sure, but not his stupid fucking mom!

 

[Cell]

He'd never been to jail, but sometimes his house felt like one. When mom said he couldn't go out, he just felt trapped, like a prisoner. He could hear the moans of the female convict Serveta downstairs, interrupting his sleep on the regular. He hated being in prison. He wanted out. But the windows to his bedroom were too high up, and downstairs the prison guards were watching his every move as he passed by.

 

[Container]

There was nothing wrong swapping urine containers for a doctor's test. He didn't want any of them to find anything weird in his piss. He was scared. Without a word, he reached behind Nathan, swapping the containers while he was preoccupied. No way would he be diagnosed with any weird STDs today.

 

[Simple]

Gunnie was a simple girl. Skwisgaar liked that about her. She was poised and quiet, but well-mannered. They'd talk for hours outside and only had sex in missionary. Sometimes he wondered where his life would have gone if they had stayed together. But that was long past, and he could never dream of being as simple as she was.

 

[Exclusive]

Having sex with Klokateers was an exclusive gift. It felt so damn good to have someone inside him again. Someone unquestioning. His hips twitched, he felt like he was on fire, fingers grabbing at the black fabric of the other person's shirt. "Goods, goods... goods, you's so goods, 356." "Thank you, sire." His voice didn't even waver. How must it have felt, to see his boss, the collected sex-addict Skwisgaar Skwigelf, all undone in front of him, sweating and panting? That was an exclusive gift back to him.

 

[Child]

Skwisgaar never spoke with any of his children. He didn't consider them Skwigelfs, and had no interest in connecting with their mothers. It was their faults they didn't remind him to wrap his dick first, Christ. But sometimes he'd get letters. Sometimes he'd get letters from the vengeful Skwigelf spawn, saying, "I hope you regret what you've done". He was scared of his own children.

 

[Binge] 

Nathan liked to binge-eat. He'd eat and eat until there was hardly anything left. Murderface was similar, and also binged on self-harm, loving the taste of his own blood. Toki would binge-watch cartoons when he was sad, usually whatever Murderface would rent for fun. Obviously Pickles would binge-drink and do drugs. Skwisgaar only binged on sex. Sex with his fans, sex with his servants, and the best kind, sex with his band and his manager.

 

[Judgement]

Sometimes Skwisgaar would drink. Usually he'd respond to any conversation with screaming, "Don't looks at me, assholes!" It was shameful and he knew it. Despite being one of the most famous people in the world, he fucking hated himself as much as any other member of this stupid band.

 

[Concept]

It was an awful idea. Having a drinking contest with Pickles was a terrible, awful idea. But having his face in Pickles' lap, hair thrown everywhere and fingers on his face, caressing all the bad feelings out of his system, almost made it all worth it. The way he gently ran his fingernails down his face, allowing him to settle, made it much less painful to get through.

 

[Ambiguous]

Toki's sexuality was a mystery to him. He asked, "Are you gays?" and Toki responded with a shrug. "I loves everyones!" He truly did love everyone, however, Skwisgaar was growing just as close to Murderface as he was to Toki. And his sexuality was NOT a mystery.

 

[Graceful]

People used to tell Skwisgaar he'd be good at ballet. He always thought it was dumb. Ballet was for girls and lame-ass prettyboys, but not for a punk badass like him. But finding that Pickles, his idol and secondary father figure, did ballet when he was younger, suddenly made Skwisgaar wish he had tried it out.

 

[Jump]

One quick jump off Mordhaus. He knew it'd be easy. One quick fall and everything would be over. But when he got up there he realized Murderface was already there, with a similar idea, and Nathan was trying to talk him down. No use playing the same game twice. He went back inside. One quick jump and it'd be over, but not when someone was watching him.


End file.
